omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Bagramon
|-|Bagramon= |-|DarknessBagramon= Character Synopsis Bagramon is a Demon Lord Digimon. Although it was originally a high-ranking Angel Digimon that ruled over death, it despaired against the unreasonable justice of the world and rebelled against God. It then received the scourge of God and eternally lost one of its eyes and half of its body, and has since replaced that half with an artificial body cut from Yggdrasill. Its long, artificial right arm can catch hold of ghostly forms, and the large ruby that it replaced its lost eye with allows it to observe anywhere within the Digital World. Due to these, Bagramon is known across the Digital World as the "Sage of Death". Although Bagramon's sins will be forgiven if it repented before God, it will not go back to submission under God. This is because it still seeks to replace the "Unreasonable Justice of the World" that God constructed, and its goal in life is to banish God from the world with its "New Justice". He serves as the primary antagonist of both the manga and the anime versions of Digimon Xros Wars (Digimon Fusion in the dub). Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C | At least 2-A, possibly 1-C | Unknown Verse: Digimon Name: Bagramon | DarknessBagramon | Old Clock Shop Man Gender: Unknown, but portrayed as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Lord Mega-level Attributeless Digimon | DigiXros/DigiFusion of AxeKnightmon and Bagramon | An Old Clock Shop Man Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation. Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (can grab the intangible with its Right Arm), can view any location or person he wants with his Ruby Eye | Flight, Absorption (Can absorb space-time to strengthen himself), looking upon him directly destroys the sense of self if one does not have resistance to such an ability, Atomic Destruction, Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Can reduce his surroundings to nothingness with Bale-Fire Eyes) | Time Manipulation. Destructive Ability: Universe level+ (Was able to fight high-class Royal Knights like Omninmon X with the help of Tactimon, Is considered a high ranking memeber of the Demon Lords thus should be somewhat comparable to Lucemon and Daemon) | At least High Multiverse level+, possibly to Quantaverse Level (Was going to merge all worlds and networks into one singular world for him to rule, was capable of destroying the entire Digital World and recreating it in his own image, Was intended to be a replacement for God himself) | Unknown (Even in his weakened form, he's still able to casually reach into numerous other timelines and realities to summon the protagonists from previous series in the franchise, However, he never participates in any fights himself due to being reincarnated as a human) Speed: Infinite (As a Demon Lord-class Digimon, he should be comparable to the Seven Great Demon Lords, who reside in a void without time) | Immeasurable (Intended to replace God and is able to absorb space-time itself at his pleasing) | Unknown (Not seen moving beyond normal human speed, but it is heavily implied that he retains much more of his power than he lets on) Lifting Ability: At lest Class P+ (Can wrestle with Omnimon) | Unknown (Can absorb space-time) | Unknown (Never seen lifting anything particularly heavy) Striking Ability: Universal+ (Traded blows with Omnimon) | At least Multiversal+, possibly Quantaversal | Unknown (Never directly engages in combat) Durability: Universe level+ (Tanked hits from the Royal Knights) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly High Multiverse Level+ to Quantaverse Level | Unknown (Never directly engages in combat) Stamina: Very High (can easily fend off the members of team Xros Heart for long periods of time and clash with powerful opponents like Omnimon, who is virtually tireless, as an equal) Range: Extended Melee Range with his right arm, Tens of meters (several dozens) with projectiles, Cross-Dimensional with certain powers | At least Multiversal+ | At least Multi-Universal (can easily reach into other timelines and realities to summon characters from previous series inthe franchise) Intelligence: Very High, orchestrated the events of the entire show and stumped Leopardmon, the Royal Knights' Chief Tactician, by manipulating the fight in order to create ZeedMilleniummon who absorbed several members of the Royal Knights. In addition, he forced the hand of the heroes so that they would be unable to defeat him without DigiXrossing/Digifusing into one being. Finally, it's virtually impossible to hide from or deceive him, as his Ruby Eye allows him to view anyone he wishes. He also managed the events of the sequel series, calling in heroes from previous shows in the franchise to lend much needed assistance. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Feats: Coming Soon Versions: Bagramon | DarknessBagramon | Old Clock Shop Man Other Attributes List of Equipment: *Right arm, carved out of Yggdrasil, which can grab intangible targets, *Ruby Eye which allows him to see anywhere in the Digital World he desires Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bagramon *'Astral Snatcher:' Bagramon rips his living opponent's soul from its body, allowing Bagramon to manipulate it as he pleases, sending it to Heaven or Hell or even implanting it in another being. *'Super-Dimensional Storm:' Generates a dimensional storm anywhere within the Digital World through which it stretches its right arm to attack the opponent. DarknessBagramon *'God of Death Snatcher:' A more powerful version of Astral Snatcher that also allows him to tear the opponent's soul from their body, be they alive or dead. *'Bale-Fire Eyes:' Unleashes its fathomless power from its eyes to reduce his surroundings to nothingness. *'Eternal Darkmare:' Flaps his wings to instantly destroy his opponent's data, preventing reincarnation or regeneration. *'Terra Infusion:' Absorbs the surrounding land and space-time to strengthen himself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Demons Category:Psychics Category:Time Benders Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Villains Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Unknown Tier